Bullet Holes
by ofwcktadgaf
Summary: Happy can't seem to get rid of her. Charlie Santana, a ghost from his past, a walking memory of his weakest moment. rated M for smut.


Four long, drowsy, infinite rings sounded before her voice. "Hello?" she questioned sleepily, slumber smothering her usually soft voice. "Hap, is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me."

There was a moment of comfortable silence, where neither of them needed to say a word to know what was happening. His voice said it all. Angier than usual, raspy as ever. She could hear the thickness of his voice. The sort of thickness that came after sorrow, sometimes after crying. But she knew Hap didn't cry. Not since he was boy, and even then, his tears seldom fell. He'd learned to be strong at young age, for his aunt, Thia Irais and his mother, Juanita.

He learned to be a savior for them, fighting off the men who put their hands where they didn't belong, their noses where they shouldn't be.

By day he was a hero, by night a brave street soldier, shooting for reds and blues, though never belonging to either color. No, his color was black, to match his eyes that resembled the night sky. Black was always his color. though he didn't find his color truly until he'd found the Sons, and then it was a done deal. He backed out of the petty violence of small town gangs and went the mother charter, before its sister in Tacoma. From there, he went Nomad, to once again fight for his mother and Thia.

When Juanita fell ill, he really saw the girl who'd seen him all along. Charlie Santana.

He'd never once noticed the girl before, since she was several years younger. She'd followed him around like a lost puppy in his late teen years, when she was about six or so, and he'd shooed her without a second thought. When she was old enough, a ripe and delicate nineteen, he saw her. Her mahogany hair entwined by gold, her catlike green eyes and full, rosy mouth.

She'd been companions with his Ma' for over a year now, coming over weekly to do check-ins, bringing movies and ice cream and all that shit bitches love. She'd been the one to call when she got sick, her voice steady and calm, despite the franticness of the situation. Hap rode down immediately, and when his Ma' said she was fine and not to worry, his attention turned to Charlie, the pretty green eyed, little bitch.

She'd walked away from him, seemingly uninterested in need for "comfort". Her lips had curled into a smile when he'd asked her to fuck, and she whispered in her succubus voice; "I know too much about you, Happy. All your little secrets."

She smiled and walked away, hips swinging effortlessly. Happy stood their, stuck. What did she know?

Everything. That's what she knew. That's what he'd find out later that year in his Ma's cellar over a couple cold ones. Bitch had taken him down there on purpose, knowing how uneasy it made him. Her poker face was impeccable, but his was better. He showed no sign of discomfort.

"I know this place makes you feel a little edgy-" she drawled knowingly, getting a beer from the pantry. "How 'bout a drink?"

"Sure."

"I know about Santos. And Keith."

"What about 'em?"

"I know what they did to you, how you killed them both. I watched." she said calmly, so very sure of herself. Hap eyed her skeptically. What did she want? "I watched everything you did since I was six years old. I was eight when I saw you stab him. Once here," she marked her heart. "Once there." her spleen. "And six times right here," she pointed to her abdomen.

"What of it?" he asked evenly.

"Thank you." she smiled, sincerely smiled, and touched his hand. "I was in the same boat as you for a while. They ra-"

"You're welcome." his voice was strained. He couldn't let her finish that sentence. Couldn't let her remind her of what that strung-out piece of shit did to him. It was too embarrassing-too shameful. She got on her knees, cupped his face with both hands and said; "No, really. Thank you." and placed a soft, delicate kiss on his lips.

From that day on, she was his, ink or not. He refused to bring her around the club, refused to see her with another man. He stopped in when he called, and whoever she planned on meeting that night was going to be blown off. That was that. Never once did they have sex. No, their relationship was so intense, so beautiful the way it was, that the act of sex would only mar it. He slept in her bed, breathing her scent and enjoying the heat of another, the comfort of a woman.

Tonight, though, he needed her. And as soon as the line went dead, he drove the five minutes to her house and knocked a single note on her door. She came down, clad in a black night gown that pushed her ample tits up her chest and exposed a lot of leg. Happy felt his blood run cold, then incredibly hot. His cock twitched in his jeans. He exhaled and walked in hurriedly. "Put some damn clothes on before you answer the door." he grunted, throwing his head over his shoulder to look at her.

"It's only you."

"Could'a been somebody else."

"It wasn't."

"Luck."

Charlie cocked her head to the side, curious smile on her lips. She stood for a moment, chin tilted to the left, staring at him with those deep green eyes. "Something's wrong."

"No shit."

"It's been seventeen years, Hap." she said knowingly, looking him right in the eyes.

"Don't make any difference."

In an instant, Happy had her against the wall, hands pinned above her head, holding her still. She was unfazed by the outburst, since it had happened plenty of times in the last nine years. "How do you do it?" he seethed, nose against hers, breath hitting her mouth. "How do you stay so fucking calm and together? How are you not fucking angry. I'm angry, angry about what those junkies did to us. What they did to me, to you."

Charlie swallowed hard, closing her eyes. "Look at me!" he shouted, retracting his face from hers. "Look at me."

She complied, opening her eyes without saying a word. She felt Happy's chest rise and fall violently against hers. Charlie opened her mouth to speak, and closed it again, obviously unsure of what to say. "How do you do it?" he asked again, enunciating each syllable. Charlie shook her head, tears spilling over the brim of her eyes.

"You." she croaked, the one word twisting his insides and churning the wheels in his head. Him? "You made it right. You did what needed to be done, and you became a man that day. And you came back, not for me , per say, but you came back." her voice was thick and desperate. "And you never left."

Hap could feel his pulse in his throat, hear it ringing in his ears. It was too much, she was too much. Too much of what he wanted-no, what he needed, but could never have. She was unattainable, a phantom of his past, and he couldn't touch her. Not how he wanted to. It was a rule. A commandment.

And like any rule meant to be enforced, Happy broke it.

He caught her lips in a devouring; a desperate, needy kiss. The kiss was so fiercely passionate, he actually took her breath away. His teeth sunk into the flesh of her bottom lip, his tongue danced with hers, exploring, pressing itself to the inside of her cheek. She tasted like mint and rainfall.

He pulled away, leaving her gasping for breath and his mind threatened his feet to leave, but his heart forced him to remain, still holding her arms above her head, knee now parting her legs. Charlie stared at him, a mixture of things in her eyes. Adoration, lust, confusion, but not the one thing he was looking for; fear. Never fear, not for Happy. In her eyes, he was her saving grace. Her hero.

"Please-"

He cut her off immediately. "Girl, if we start, we ain't turnin' back." he grumbled, honesty and lust raw in his voice. Charlie's body arched off the wall, toward him like a gravitational pull.

"Please," she began once more, eyes ablaze with emotion and longing. "Hap, I need you."

He lost what sense of control he had left, removing his hands from her wrists and hoisting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked hurriedly to her bedroom, setting her on the bed before crawling on top of her, leaving kisses on every inch of her mesh covered skin.

Charlie was starved for air by the time he reached her mouth, pulling her in for another kiss. His tongue mingled with hers, their lips dancing sensually. His lips trailed kisses from her lips, to her jaw, down to her chest. He pawed at her breasts, kneading them roughly before pulling the fabric down to reveal her pink, erect nipple. He groaned softly, dragging his eyes up to meet hers as he took the small bud into his mouth, biting down softly and rolling his tongue over its peak. Charlie mewled quietly, running her bitten nails down his tattooed head and neck, small cry falling from her lips as he bit down harder. "Hap-" she gasped, but was cut off by her own moan as his fingers danced down her stomach and to her pelvis. A single digit slid over her hot, wet folds and she whimpered feebly, breathing heavy.

Hap moved his face down her body, lifting her hips off the bed and shoving his face between her legs, running his tongue along her pussy. She writhed and made a small noise of pleasure, and Happy did so again, this time using a finger to assist his tongue. He slid one in slowly, hissing at how tight she was around it, and pumped slowly, tongue swirling around her clit professionally.

"Happy, I can't-"

"Then don't, girl, let go." he growled against her warmth, adding another finger, and curling the two upward in a "come hither" motion. She did exactly as she was told, releasing herself, juices running down her thighs and onto Happy's face. He brought his lips back up to hers, urging her to taste herself. When she did, a small moan escaped her.

If Happy wasn't hard before, he was now, solid as a fucking rock. He shoved his jeans down, along with his boxers, and stepped out of them, before shedding his shirt. Hap eyed Charlie expectantly, and though still in the bliss of an orgasm, she did what his eyes told her to do, and disrobed completely.

Her body was gorgeous, curvaceous, and firm. Her tits bounced slightly as she took of her nightie, falling above her ribs beautifully. Her hips made her waist look tiny and her skin was beautiful and milky and shone in the moonlight like a iridescent pearl.

Happy fell upon her savagely, positioning his cock at her entrance and slowly pushing past her tightness. He heard her breath hitch in her throat as he penetrated her. She fit like a fucking glove. Her lips found his collar bone, where she sucked and nipped softly, making him groan as he thrust into her.

"You… are … mine." he growled animalistically, breath hitting her neck.

Charlie had never felt so complete in her life. His size, their bond, this night; it was all right. She'd had sex before, but never like this, never so fiercely passionate and rough and beautiful. His hips rocked against hers, the only sound in the room was their breathing and yearning sound of flesh on flesh. Charlie fell into a trance, her hips meeting his with every crash thrust. With every groan came a soft moan, a whimper, a mewl. She purred like a cat for him, reacting beautifully to his touch.

Hap groaned, the girl beneath him feeling like perfection. This was as close to heaven he'd ever get-fucking this delicate girl. Feeling her walls constrict around him, hearing her cry out along with his grunts. She was efflorescent, there in the moonlight with her hair spread out against the bedding. He fucked her, long and hard, taking her breath away, and never intending on giving it back.

He felt her walls tightening around his dick, squeezing him like a fucking vice, and he came with a deep, throaty roar. Happy leaned on his arm to support himself, looked to Charlie, face flushed from sex, and gave her a wicked grin. "You planned that out, didn't you, girl?"

Charlie smiled in return and shrugged. "You needed it."

Deep in thought, Happy furrowed his eyebrows together. He could've gotten a fuck anywhere. But he'd rode out here, from the club, passing up free pussy, to see her. "Naw," he countered in all seriousness, looking deep into her eyes, searching. "I needed you."


End file.
